FAQ
Immortal Fighters je online textová hra vycházející z legendárního Dračího doupěte. Je postavená na: * Rozvíjení jedné postavy. Líbí se nám, když je hráč se svou postavou spjatý, piplá si ji, vede ji životem a sleduje, jak se vyvíjí. * Fantazii a prožitcích. Psaná forma umožňuje do hloubky prožít příběhy, kterými postavy procházejí. * Propojení postav a jejich příběhů. Jednotlivá dobrodružství se odehrávají nezávisle na sobě, avšak snažíme se je všemožně propojovat. V questu lze potkat jak nové tváře, tak staré známé. * Tradici. Portál i možnosti hry se snažíme neustále inovovat, ale pořád si uchováváme tu správnou old school atmosféru. Toto F.A.Q. jsme napsali, abychom zjednodušili tvou orientaci na poměrně komplexním webu immortalfighters.net. Jeho cílem není vysvětlovat pravidla Dračího doupěte! Pokud o něm slyšíš poprvé, podívej se na první dvě otázky sekce Fungování portálu a poté nejlépe do DrD 1.6 Pravidel pro začátečníky (Příručka pro hráče). F.A.Q. vytvořil Wolffram s pomocí Bluka a Goldanora. '' ''Cennými postřehy při jeho tvorbě přispělo i mnoho dalších členů IF komunity. Tradičně nejpalčivější otázky Jak si doplním stínovou staminu? Stínová stamina se doplňuje sama. Jednou za 24 hodin se ti její hodnota navýší o 1/5 (čili 200 bodů), resp. oo 1/4 (čili 250 bodů), pokud máš certifikaci. Doplnit ji lze také výměnou za 30 přístupových bodů (viz níže), a to v osobním deníku (záložka Vlastnosti). Jsem tu úplně poprvé. Co mám dělat? Začni přečtením uvítací zprávy na fóru PRO NOVĚ REGISTROVANÉ. Podobná ti také přišla na vzkazník. V ní najdeš vše potřebné. Pokud to tam nenajdeš, zkus odpověď na svůj dotaz najít nejdříve zde. Kdyby nebyla tvá odpověď k nalezení ani zde, zeptej se buď na vhodném fóru, nebo někoho z týmu Rady a pomoc (menu vlevo dole). Obecně však platí, že je vhodné se nejdřív trochu rozkoukat. Projdi si pár questů, podívej se, jak to tu chodí. Vstupuješ do nového světa a je normální, že ti hned ze začátku nebude vše jasné. Samostatnost je však na tomto serveru považována za důležitou vlastnost každého hráče. Jak se dostanu do questu? Jsem na Verbířské vývěsce a furt nic! Verbířská vývěska má jen technickou funkci a umožňuje systému přidat tě do questu. Nikdo se na ni nedívá!! Musíš jít s kůží na trh a napsat na fórum Hledám volný quest. Přečti si informace v hlavičce fóra, najdeš tam vše potřebné. Také sleduj fórum Hledám hráče a aktivně zareaguj, když se tam objeví pohledávka, jejíž požadavky tvá postava splňuje. Aktivně se zajímej o dění na portále, nové questy se zakládají jen jednou za čas. Můžu mít více postav? Ne. Hra za více postav neboli „klonování“ je na tomto portálu bez výjimky zakázána. Můžu hrát více questů najednou? Ne. Tvoje postava může být pouze na jednom místě najednou. Výjimku tvoří tzv. Život v cechu (přístupný pouze členům cechů), neexpované („neoficiální“) questy a Quick Questy, které lze hrát pouze s dovolením tvého momentálního PJe. Jak se mohu stát PJem? Tento portál si zakládá na kvalitě svých PJů, a proto musí všichni zájemci projít speciálním výcvikem. Více podrobností najdeš v sekci Fungování portálu. Často používané zkratky * DrD = Dračí doupě * IF = Immortal Fighters * RP = Role-playing, tedy hra za „živou“ postavu * Q = Quest (klasické dobrodružství) * QQ = Quick Quest, několikadenní intenzivní quest * CTF = Certifikace * OD = Osobní deník * PJ = Pán jeskyně, „vypravěč“ hry (viz níže) * PJ3 = Nejzkušenější PJs, kteří cvičí nové adepty a rozhodují spory * RS = Vyšší admin, má červený štít * BS, GS = Nižší admin, má modrý či zelený štít * CM = Cechmistr * CP = Cizí postava (PJem řízená) * zl/st/md = Zlaťáky/stříbrňáky/měďáky * Sil/Obr/Odl/Int/Char = Síla, obratnost, odolnost, inteligence, charisma * ZkD/ZmD/neutrál/ZmZ/ZkZ = stupně přesvědčení: zákonné dobro, zmatené dobro, neutrální, zmatené zlo, zákonné zlo. * ÚČ/OČ = Útočné číslo, obranné číslo Fungování portálu Co je to DrD? Jak se liší online hra od papírové verze? * Dračí doupě je legendární česká hra na hrdiny, která se inspirovala v systému Dungeons & Dragons. Hru vede Pán či Paní jeskyně (zkráceně PJ, vyslovuj pí-džej). Tento „vypravěč dobrodružství“ zná pravidla hry a ve své fantazii vytvoří svět, ve kterém hrají ostatní hráči prostřednictvím svých vymyšlených postav. Hra zpravidla probíhá tak, že PJ popíše, co se děje, a hráči řeknou, jak na to reaguje jejich postava. PJ se řídí mechanismy popsanými v pravidlech a i když má ve hře hlavní slovo, často si háže kostkami a používá údaje, které má tvoje postava zapsané v Osobním deníku (viz dále). Více informací nalezneš buď v papírových pravidlech od nakladatelství Altar, nebo alespoň na https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dračí_doupě * Zatímco klasické Dračí doupě vyžaduje, aby se hráči i PJ fyzicky sešli a příběh nahlas vyprávěli, online verze je založená na psaní. Oproti offline verzi chybí přímý osobní kontakt a hra je také mnohem pomalejší – více připomíná sdílené psaní povídky či románu. Hra probíhá tak, že PJ napíše příspěvek (či „odpis“), ve kterém detailně představí situaci. Hráči pak ve vlastních příspěvcích popisují nejen to, jak jejich postava reaguje, ale také co si myslí, jak se cítí a jak vnímá okolní svět. DrD online tedy umožňuje mnohem propracovanější RP hru, jde více do hloubky. Navíc jej můžeš hrát odkudkoliv a příspěvek nemusíš psát v přesně určeném čase. * IF komunita funguje i mimo tento web – rádi se poznáváme i v reálném světě. Jednou či dvakrát do roka organizujeme oficiální sraz, na kterém se hraje i klasické DrD. Musím znát pravidla DrD, abych mohl hrát? Je dobré mít alespoň základní představu, ale v zásadě to nutné není. Papírová pravidla hry vyšla v nakladatelství Altar, zde lze najít zjednodušenou verzi pravidel pro začátečníky pod záložkou Pravidla vlevo v menu. Je vhodné se seznámit alespoň s pravidly pro tvoje povolání. Může se zde hrát i jiný systém, než je DrD 1.6? (myšleno DrD 2, +, DnD...) Oficiální hra na portálu se řídí pravidly DrD 1.6e. Jiné herní systémy je zde možné hrát pouze jako neexpované questy, v nichž se nehraje za normální postavy a které nejsou s ostatními příběhy nijak propojeny. V jakém světě se dobrodružství na tomto portále odehrávají? Mají mé skutky vliv na jiné questy či postavy? * Většina questů zde na IF se odehrává na kontinentě jménem Gerdar. * Gerdar je obrovské území, jemuž formálně vládne gerdarský král. Skládá se však z mnoha a mnoha oblastí, které si fakticky vládnou samy či v nich nevládne nikdo. PJové mohou zasadit svůj příběh do jakéhokoliv prostředí a nemusejí se omezovat geografickými či politickými reáliemi. * Společný svět je tvořen sociálními vazbami – tím, že se postavy poznávají mezi sebou a vyprávějí si své příběhy. Cechy také hrají významnou roli. Vzniká tak opravdový folklór, který je někdy zapsán (například v Knihovně) a někdy ne. Je na každém PJi, jak tento sdílený folklór využije ve svých questech – bardi pějí po krčmách balady o hrdinských skutcích jiné družiny, zápletka souvisí s některým cechem či je ovlivněna událostmi v jiném questu. Mnozí PJové pak rádi propojují nejen své vlastní questy, ale pracují například se zkušeností postavy z předchozího dobrodružství. Každý hráč má v Osobním deníku oddíl viditelný pouze PJům, kteří tam mohou zapisovat informace, jež mohou jiní PJové využít. * Jak tedy vidíš, stopu po sobě zcela jistě zanechat můžeš a ovlivnit lze také mnohé. Na IF vládne „tvořivá anarchie“: nikdo není k ničemu nucen, ale většina z nás má gerdarský folklór ráda. Vzájemné vztahy mezi hráčskými postavami jsou tou pravou podstatou Immortal Fighters a PJové se je snaží všemožně podporovat. Jako hráč či hráčka tomu také můžeš podstatně napomoci. Můžu mít více postav? * Ne. Hra za více postav neboli „klonování“ je na portále bez výjimky zakázána. Co je to role-playing (RP)? * Dračí doupě je RPG neboli role-playing game: hra na hrdiny. Role-play znamená, že se vžíváš do vymyšlené postavy a hraješ za ni, jako by byla živá. Hráči často do postav promítají svou vlastní osobnost, je však důležité si uvědomit, že hráč není postava a že je důležité je oddělovat. Při hraní za svou postavu se musíš řídit nejen jejími staty (zejména inteligencí a charismatem), ale také oddělovat své vědomosti od vědomostí tvé postavy (ta například nemůže vědět, že je někdo povoláním zloděj.) Nejlepší hráči DrD nejsou ti, jejichž postavy zabijí nejvíce příšer, ale ti, kteří hrají nejlepší RP. Kdo je to Pán jeskyně (PJ)? * PJ je člověk, který připravuje a vede hru. Má dobré znalosti pravidel DrD a připravený příběh, kterého se hráči účastní. Obecně platí, že v daném questu je PJ nejvyšší autorita, neboť pouze on zná všechny nuance své předem připravené zápletky a prostředí, v němž se odehrává. Také hraje za všechny CP, cizí postavy, a jedině on zná dopodrobna jejich charaktery a úmysly. * PJové jsou na IF speciálně cvičeni a na jejich činnost dohlíží ti nejzkušenější z nich, PJ3, kteří mají na kostce tři tečky. Ostatní PJové mají tečky dvě a adepti, kteří teprve prochází výcvikem, mají tečku jednu. Jak se mohu stát PJem? * Tento portál si zakládá na kvalitě svých PJů, proto musí všichni zájemci projít speciálním výcvikem. Pokud se chceš stát PJem, dohodni se nejdříve se svým vlastním Pánem jeskyně. Ten posoudí, zda na to doopravdy máš, a pokud tomu tak je, napíše ti doporučení na fórum ***IF hledá PJe***. Jakmile dostaneš doporučení, vlož do fóra ***Adepti na post PJe*** přihlášku, která bude obsahovat: * Proč chceš být PJem * Jaké máš zkušenosti s hraním DrD online a offline * Název questu, které právě hraješ, a jméno PJe * Propracovaný vzorový příspěvek, kterým bys začal svůj budoucí quest. * Poté se obrň trpělivostí nebo se domluv přímo s některým PJ3, zda by tě do výcviku nevzal. Čím lépe napsaná přihláška, tím je samozřejmě vyšší šance na rychlý začátek. Jakmile tě někdo přijme, dostaneš jednu PJskou tečku a výcvik započne testem z pravidel. Když projdeš i ostatními zkouškami, zkusíš si ještě ve výcviku cvičný quest, a pokud PJ3 usoudí, že s jeho vedením nemáš problém, založí ti již klasický „ostrý“ quest pro skutečné hráče. Pokud nebudeš mít problémy ani zde, dostáváš druhou tečku a stáváš se právoplatným (dvoutečkovým) PJem. Mám super nápad na zlepšení portálu, kde se o něj mám podělit? * Poděl se na fóru „Návrhy aneb chybí vám něco“ či na „Otázky a odpovědi“. Pokud se tvůj návrh týká itemů, využij fórum „Tipy na úpravu itemů“. Mám zájem pomoci s prací na IF (programování, hodnocení...), komu mám napsat? * Paráda! IF funguje díky nadšencům, kteří se portálu věnují zadarmo a ve svém volném čase, takže tvou pomoc rádi uvítáme. Napiš na fórum, které s oblastí, kde máš zájem pomoci, nejvíce souvisí, případně prostě na „Návrhy aneb chybí vám něco“. Také můžeš kontaktovat příslušného admina či někoho z týmu Rady a pomoc, rádi tě nasměrujeme na správného člověka. Objevil jsem nějakou chybu nebo mi něco nefunguje. Kam to mám nahlásit? * Využij fórum ***BUGS aneb CHYBY***. Co je to certifikace? Jde o nepovinné zvýhodnění postavy výměnou za finanční podporu portálu. Stojí 100 Kč na rok. Certifikovaní uživatele jsou vesměs lidé, kterým se na portálu líbí, očekávají, že se bude zlepšovat, a chtějí jej podpořit. Výhody zahrnují: * možnost nahrávat na server obrázky * možnost používat na fórech automatický podpis (text v zápatí příspěvku) * možnost získání dvojnásobného počtu zkušeností za příspěvky, tedy rychlejší postup postavy po úrovních * stejně tak možnost získání dvojnásobného počtu zkušeností za řešení Hádanek * lepší pozice v TOP LISTu (certifikovaní jsou řazeni před běžnými uživateli) * pro kouzelníky, resp. alchymisty přístup ke speciálním kouzlům, resp. receptům * možnost vést samostatný cech jako cechmistr a podílet se tak na vývoji světa * přístup na speciální diskusní fóra jen pro certifikované * doplňování vyššího množství stínové staminy za den (1/5, tzn. 250 bodů) * možnost výběru a koupě více předmětů v obchodech * jednorázové navýšení přístupových bodů o 365. * Pokud ti certifikovaná postava zemře, je možné certifikaci převést na nově vytvořenou postavu. * Více na: http://www.immortalfighters.net/?module=certifyinfo Proč má někdo barevný štít? * Barva štítu rozlišuje různé hodnosti na portálu. Necertifikovaný uživatel má modrobílý štít, certifikovaný pak hnědý. Fialoví jsou cechmistři, modří a zelení nižší admini (BS a GS), červení vyšší admini (RS), čistě bílý štít mají programátoři a šedý štít náleží jako odměna hráčům, kteří se nějakým způsobem zasloužili o rozvoj portálu, ale nyní již žádnou „barevnou“ pozici nezastávají. Co je to upozornění a jak jej mohu zlepšit/zhoršit? * Upozornění lze najít v osobním deníku v podobě řady červených a zelených čar. Pokud se dopustíš nějakého přestupku odporujícímu pravidlům portálu, bude ti hodnota Upozornění snížena do červených hodnot. Když klesne pod určitou úroveň, může tě čekat omezení přístupu na fóra, žalář (ban) anebo rovnou popravčí meč kata Mydláře… * Zlepšit si jej můžeš jednoduše tím, že nebudeš nadále vyvádět vylomeniny. K čemu jsou dobré přístupové body a jak jich získám víc? * Za každý den, kdy se přihlásíš na server, ti přibude jeden přístupový bod. Ty se dají získat také certifikací. Přístupové body ukazují, jak dlouho hráč na serveru působí. * Aby bylo možné obchodovat v Aukční síni, musíš mít alespoň 30 přístupových bodů. * V osobním deníku (v záložce Vlastnosti) je možné vyměnit 30 přístupových bodů za okamžité doplnění stínové staminy. * Hodí se také při úmrtí postavy – výměnou za přístupové body lze na novou postavu přenést až 70 % expů (15 bodů = 1 %, tedy pro maximální účinnost je třeba 1050 přístupových bodů). Co jsou to specranky? * Specranky jsou každoročně udělovaná ocenění za přínos portálu. Najdeš je v osobním deníku vedle jména postavy. Čím vyšší specrank daný hráč má, tím více toho pro rozvoj a fungování portálu udělal. Seznam specranků najdeš v záložce Rady v levém menu. Můžu se zúčastnit srazu? * No jasně! Dva oficiální srazy, Seč (květen) a Hlučín (srpen), jsou otevřené všem. Informace se dozvíš na příslušných fórech v sekci Srazy, bitvy, akce. Na fóru „SRAZY 2“ se občas objevují pozvánky na jiné akce, zejména v Praze a v Brně. Napiš a doval, rádi tě uvidíme Tvorba postavy Co je to osobní deník (OD)? Do svého osobního deníku se dostaneš kliknutím na odkaz v pravém sloupci. Obsahuje veškeré údaje o tvé postavě. V záložce Vzhled spravuješ vybavení své postavy, v záložce Vlastnosti najdeš informace o jejích statech a ostatních dispozicch. Záložka Charakter skýtá volné pole pro tvoji fantazii, neboť vyplnění kolonek historie, charakteru, vzhledu a po svém prvním questu i zkušeností je jen na tobě. Páni jeskyně, kteří budou zvažovat tvé přijetí do svého questu, se na tyto texty podívají jako první. S výjimkou PJů vidí všichni ostatní hráči pouze tvoje oblečení a zbraně a kolonku „vzhled“. Rovněž se jim nezobrazuje tvoje průměrná kvalita (viz níže) ani úroveň. Kde se mohu seznámit se schopnostmi mojí rasy a povolání? Nejlepší samozřejmě je podívat se do papírových pravidel, ale základní informace o všech rasách i povoláních najdeš také v záložce Pravidla v levém menu. Mohu si změnit postavu? Svou postavu můžeš vždycky smazat koupí jednoho z předmětů z Krámku sebevraha a jeho následného použití v OD. Poté si můžeš založit novou postavu podle svých představ, budeš však začínat opět na první úrovni a se základním vybavením. Pokud jsi již na vyšší než první úrovni, podívej se na otázku ohledně smrti postavy na konci tohoto oddílu. Za určitých okolností si lze převést část expů a získat určité množství peněz do začátku. Mohu si změnit jméno, povolání, rasu, pohlaví či staty postavy? Ne, tyto údaje se změnit nedají. Pouze jeden ze statů se dá navýšit prostřednictvím modulu Kovárna (viz dále). Mohu si změnit přesvědčení, zázemí, výšku a váhu? O úpravu zázemí, výšky a váhy můžeš požádat před svým prvním questem na fóru ***Oprava statů***. Přesvědčení lze změnit pouze se souhlasem tvého PJe. Jak si můžu nahrát avatara? V Os. nastavení (v menu vpravo nahoře, pod tvým jménem). Ideální rozměr obrázku je 64x64 pixelů. Poté, co jej nahraješ, zmáčkni klávesu F5 (čili aktualizuj stránku prohlížeče), aby se avatar začal zobrazovat. Jak si můžu nahrát obrázek postavy do Osobního deníku? Obrázek je nutné nejprve nahrát přes Upload obrázků a poté jej vybrat v příslušné kolonce v Os. nastavení (v menu vpravo nahoře, pod tvým jménem). Doporučené rozměry obrázku jsou 142x295 pixelů. Pokud nemáš certifikaci a nemůžeš na server nahrávat obrázky, požádej nějakého PJe nebo admina, aby jej nahrál za tebe (v názvu obrázku musí být uveden tvůj nick!). Jakmile tak učiní, zobrazí se ti možnost vybrat obrázek v příslušné kolonce v Os. nastavení. Na stejném principu funguje nahrávání obrázků živých bytostí. Co jsou to dovednosti a jak se je naučím? Dovednosti jsou důležitou součástí charakteru tvé postavy. Ta má schopnosti dané svým povoláním, ale je jen na tobě, co dalšího bude umět a jak dobře to bude umět. Systém dovedností zde na IF je mnohem komplexnější než ten v papírových pravidlech, proto doporučujeme si je pečlivě projít. Při založení postavy získáš určitý počet dovednostních bodů za každý základní stat: sílu, obratnost, odolnost, inteligenci, charisma. Dovednosti, které s danou oblastí souvisí, se můžeš naučit v příslušné místnosti na Cvičišti (viz dále.). S každým sudým přestupem získáš tolik dovednostních bodů do každé oblasti, kolik je výše příslušného statu (např. Sil 15/+3 = 15 nových bodů), s každým lichým získáš možnost zvýšit si jeden stupeň vybrané dovednosti zdarma, nehledě na jeho cenu (doporučujeme využívat pro vyšší stupně dražších dovedností). Každá dovednost má šest stupňů, které určují, jak dobře ji tvá postava ovládá. Tyto stupně jsou: Velmi špatně, Špatně, Průměrně, Velmi dobře, Výborně, Dokonale. První stupeň (Velmi špatně) dává jen velmi malou šanci na úspěšné využití dovednosti a naopak se může lehce vymstít. !!! Doporučujeme si zvolit méně dovedností a trénovat je na vyšší stupně! Jedině pak se na ně budeš moci spolehnout. Úspěch při využívání dovedností také ovlivňuje bonus/postih za stat, ke kterému přísluší (Sil, Obr, Odl, Int, Char). Více o dovednostech najdeš v DrD Pravidlech pro pokročilé. Dají se dovednosti změnit? Nedají, pouze v opravdu výjimečném případě systémové chyby to může udělat RS. Vše si pečlivě promysli předem! Jak získám expy (zkušenostní body) a jak postoupím na vyšší úroveň? Nejlepším způsobem, jak získat expy, je hrát v questu. Jednak je dostáváš za každý příspěvek (0-5, resp. 0-10 expů, pokud máš certifikaci), jednak za ukončení questu. Konečná suma závisí na mnoha faktorech (obtížnost questu, počet tvých příspěvků a jejich průměrná kvalita, bonus za RP a aktivitu udělovaný PJem), k nimž se připočítávají dílčí expy získané např. za správně vyřešené hádanky, zabité nestvůry apod. Z toho vyplývá, že čím aktivnější budeš, čím lepší budeš psát příspěvky a čím důmyslněji budeš řešit situace v questu, tím více expů získáš. PJ však může expy také odebírat, a to zejména za nedodržení RP. Expy lze také získat plněním úkolů v modulu Hádanky. Jakmile získáš potřebný počet expů pro přestup na další úroveň – a zároveň jsi mimo quest, popř. máš od PJe přestup povolený, objeví se ti v Osobním deníku tlačítko pro zvýšení úrovně. Jak funguje přestup na 6. úroveň, kde se povolání větví na specializace? Při přestupu na 6. úroveň si každé povolánání vybírá jednu ze dvou specializací. Jedná se o velmi důležité rozhodnutí, neboť výrazně ovlivní další vývoj tvé postavy, a proto si vše dobře promysli. * Válečník se může vydat cestou bojovníka nebo šermíře. Bojovník se řídí heslem „Pokud to nejde silou, půjde to ještě větší silou,“ a tomu odpovídají jeho speciální schopnosti. Šermíř se specializuje na poněkud elegantnější a důmyslnější způsob boje. * Hraničář se může stát chodcem nebo druidem. Chodec se toulá přírodou a specializuje se spíše na boj. Druid je naopak oddán lesní magii a mnohdy zůstává na jednom místě. * Alchymista si může zvolit specializaci pyrofora nebo theurga. Pyrofor je hračičkář, který umí vyrobit či umíchat takřka cokoliv včetně výbušnin. Theurgové naopak hledají moudrost ve spojením s magickými sférami a jejich démonickými obyvateli. * Kouzelník se může stát čarodějem nebo mágem. Čarodějové jsou opravdovými mistry magie a ovládají kouzla z nejrůznějších oborů. Mágové jsou více zaměření na lidskou mysl a kouzla spojená s jejím ovládáním. * Zloděj se může vydat cestou lupiče nebo sicca. Lupič se spoléhá pouze sám na sebe a na svoje neuvěřitelné zlodějské kousky. Sicco naopak nejraději tahá za nitky z povzdálí, pracuje s informacemi, buduje si své organizace a zločinecké sítě. Jak získám nějaké zlaťáky? Nejlepším způsobem, jak získat peníze, je splnit quest a dostat za něj odměnu. Tak si koneckonců dobrodruzi vydělávají na živobytí. Můžeš také využít modul Kovárna (viz níže), po získání kovadlinky dostaneš i nějaké zlaté za práci. Peníze také získáš prodejem svých věcí, a to buď v obchodech (za poloviční cenu), nebo v Aukční síni (viz níže). Upozoňujeme, že peníze něco váží a promítají se do tvého naložení, tedy do údaje, kolik toho je postava ještě schopná unést. Více informací se dozvíš v Pravidlech pro začátečníky. Jak můžu svou postavu vybavit? (Oblečení, zbraně, ...) Pokud máš dost peněz, není nic jednoduššího – navštiv gerdarské obchody! Pečlivě uvaž, co opravdu pro své výpravy potřebuješ a co může počkat do chvíle, kdy budeš přeci jen o něco bohatší. Doporučujeme začít tím, že svou postavu alespoň trochu obklékneš. Věci se dají koupit i v Aukční síni či přímo v questech. Můžu si koupit zvíře (koně, kočku, kuře...)? o Kouzelník má své přítelíčky a hraničář zase šanci získat psa. I ostatní postavy však mohou vlastnit tzv. živou bytost. Tu lze získat pouze v questu, po dohodě s PJem. Jak fungují truhly? o Když si v obchodě koupíš truhlu (neplést s alchymistovou truhlou!), můžeš si do ní před questem schovat uspořené zlaťáky a nepotřebné předměty. Truhlu ti nemůže nikdo vykrást, ale během questu do ní nebudeš mít přístup. Také má jen omezenou kapacitu – ta se odvíjí od velikosti truhly (malá, střední, velká). Každý hráč může vlastnit pouze jednu truhlu. Může moje postava umřít? Co v takovém případě mám dělat? Jak již bylo napsáno výše, tvá postava nese plnou odpovědnost za své činy a může se stát, že během questu zemře. Pokud tomu chceš předejít, hraj za ni tak, jako by byla doopravdy živá – i zákonně zlí záporáci se přeci zpravidla snaží zachránit si život. Jestliže je tvoje postava mrtvá, máš dvě možnosti. Buď si založit úplně novou na 1. úrovni, anebo využí možnosti přenesení částí expů – v tom případě napiš některému z RS. Výměnou za přístupové body si lze převést až 70 % expů (15 bodů = 1 %, tedy pro maximální účinnost je třeba 1050 přístupových bodů). Na novou postavu se ti také přenášejí kovadlinky, amulety z modulu Kovárna, certifikace a některé další neherní předměty (např. výherní brky a palety získané za umístění v celoroční soutěži). Dostaneš také určitý obnos zlaťáků v závislosti na úrovni tvé nové postavy, aby sis mohl nakoupit vybavení. Alchymisté dostanou určité množství surovin a magenergie. Můžu zabít jinou hráčskou postavu? Vidíme to strašně neradi. Možné to teoreticky je, ale jen ve výjimečném případě - nikdy by to nemělo být jen tak, zničehonic. Zabíjení nižších levelů pro loot tvrdě postihujeme. Hráči si své postavy piplají mnoho (někdy i desítek) let a takovou vraždu by provázely velice silné emoce. Zabil jsem RS, má moje postava naději na přežití? :-D Ne. MODULY Co jsou to Hádanky, Gamebooky, Jeskyně a Deadland? V tyto moduly slouží jako doplnění hlavního účelu hraní questů. Nejsou na ně nijak navázané a fungují paralelně. Využívají se k trávení času při čekání na odpisy do questu od spoluhráčů či PJ. Hádanky, často s fantastickou tématikou, mají mnoho podob. Za jejich řešení získáváš expy. S každou další úrovní se ti zpřístupní nový set. Gamebooky jsou připravené příběhy s předem danými možnostmi postav. Pro znalé pravidel DrD gamebooky odpovídají Jarikovu dobrodružství, jen s jiným příběhem. Každý vstup do Gamebooku stojí určité množství stínové staminy. Do Gamebooku lze vstoupit i vícekrát (každý vstup stojí stínovou staminu), ale odměnu lze vybrat pouze jednou, tak pečlivě vybírejte, při kterém konci si ji vyberete. Peníze, předměty a zkušenosti získané v gamebooku se nepředávají postavě, ale jejich získané množství pak určuje celkovou odměnu. Jeskyně jsou též připravené příběhy, kterými postava prochází. Vstup nestojí nic, ale je třeba mít nejméně 1 bod stínové staminy a 2 stínové životy. Lze hrát i více jeskyní současně. Při každém rozhodování je jen jedna volba správná, pokud jí netrefíte, přijdete o všechnu stínovou staminu a jeskyní musíte další den od začátku. Každá jeskyně jde projít pouze jednou. Pokud vám v boji v jeskyni zbude jen jeden stínový život jste též z jeskyně vyloučeni a musíte jít znovu od začátku. Jeskyni můžete kdykoliv přerušit a pokračovat (kliknout kamkoli v pravém nebo levém sloupci) v ní i za několik dnů, kdy se vám opět doplní životy. Jedná se o zastaralý modul a v průběhu příštích let jej snad plně nahradí Gamebooky. Deadland představuje virtuální bojiště, kde se jednotlivé postavy nebo skupiny postav mohou střetávat. Pokud během boje klesnou vaše stínové životy na 1, jste z deadlandu vyloučeni a musíte počkat na nový souboj. Deadland momentálně není funkční. Co je to cvičiště a k čemu slouží? Na cvičišti můžeš svou postavu naučit novým dovednostem. Výše si přečti, co dovednosti jsou a jak fungují. Připomínáme, že doporučujeme si jich zvolit méně, ale trénovat je na vyšší stupně, a také se při jejich výběru neunáhlovat, protože poté se již nedají změnit! Co je to aukční síň a jak tam něco koupím/prodám? Aukční síň je kromě obchodů další způsob k nákupu a prodeji itemů. Prodej a nákup je možný až po dosažení 30 přístupových bodů. Itemy se žlutým názvem jsou přidané adminem a jsou určené pouze k dražbě, ostatní itemy jsou přidané hráči a mohou mít i možnost okamžité koupě. Nákup v aukční síni je možný dvěma způsoby. Přihazováním v aukci, platí tam jednoduché pravidlo, nejvyšší nabídka při ukončení aukce vyhrává. Druhá možnost nákupu je Tlačítkem koupit ihned. V tomto případě předmět koupíte za předem stanovenou cenu. U každého předmětu nemusí být obě možnosti přístupné. Pro prodej předmětu sjeď dolů, kde je seznam tvých předmětů a u každého je možnost vložit do aukce. Po stlačení tlačítka vložit do aukce se objeví nastavení o prodeji předměty. Pro certifikované je také možné měnit kovadlinky kus za kus. Co je to kovárna a jak funguje? Proč se mi vykované předměty nikam nepřidávají? Kovárna je další způsob jak utratit body stínové staminy. Jedná se o modul/budovu, kde pomáháte mistru kováři vyrábět předměty. Kovete pro něj a ne pro sebe. Je možnost kovat z kombinace dvou rud. Každá kombinace je jinak ceněna body a ocenění se mění v závislosti na množství vykovaných předmětů stejného typu všemi hráči. Tedy čím více se daná kombinace kove, tím menší bodové ocenění má. Součastně s volbou kombinace lze volit i teplotu. Čím vyšší teplota, tím nižší šance, že se předmět povede, ale zároveň tím vyšší bodové ohodnocení. Za každý vykovaný předmět se dostávají body a při zisku 10 000 bodů lze tyto body směnit za kovadlinu. Zároveň je vyplacena i peněžitá odměna ve výši 2 md za každý vykovaný a ještě nevyplacený předmět. K čemu jsou kovadlinky? Za co je mohu vyměnit? Kovadlinky jsou neherní itemy a při zisku deseti různých kovadlinek je lze vyměnit za amulet (+1, +2 nebo +3 k jedné z vlastností). Pokud máš certifikaci, můžš kovadlinky vyměňovat za jiné v aukční síni, v sekci Kovadlinky. Podrobnější pravidla ohledně amuletů najdeš v kovárně. Co je to laboratoř? Laboratoř je modul sloužící alchymistům k výrobě alchymistických předmětů. Detailnější pravidla jsou popsaná v přímo v laboratoři. Co je to runový stůl? Runový stůl je modul určení pro kouzelníky. V něm se mohou učit novým kouzlům při přestupu mezi úrovněmi. K čemu je knihovna a galerie? Knihovna a galerie, stejně jako v reálném životě, slouží k uchovávání textů a obrazů, například ze soutěží či z Koutku slepého barda. U jednotlivých děl je možnost přidávat hodnocení (1-10, desítka je nejvyšší). K čemu slouží hřbitov? V případě, že tvá postava zemře a chce na portále zanechat nějakou stopu, můžeš jí zařídit hrob na hřbitově. Co je to toplist a jak se dostanu na vyšší pozici? Toplist je žebříček, v němž jsou postavy seřazené podle svých úrovní (počtu zkušenostních bodů). Na vyšší pozici se lze dostat ziskem zkušeností a přestupem na vyšší úroveň. Co je to hospůdka? Jak si tam změním barvu písma? Hospůdka je místo, kde si lze nezávazně popovídat, na něco se zeptat či vyřešit cokoliv s ostatními hráči v reálném čase. Barvu písma lze změnit vpravo dole. Pokud chceš, aby tvou zprávu viděl jen jeden konkrétní uživatel, klikni na jeho jméno v pravém sloupci. Většina lidí chodí ke stolu u krbu, který je přístupný všem. Přijďte, štamgasti vás rádi uvidí! Další, málo využívané stoly, jsou u šenku (pro adminy) a u okna (pro rychlé DrD či jiné hry, kde jeden vypráví a ostatní reagují). Šeptá se, že do hospůdky tu a tam zavítají duchové. Když jednoho potkáš, nech ho přisednout a pokračuj v pití i zábavě. Proč by tam jinak chodili, když ne kvůli vřelé atmosféře? Questy Můžu hrát více questů najednou? Ne. Tvoje postava může být pouze na jednom místě najednou. Výjimku tvoří tzv. Život v cechu (přístupný pouze členům cechů), neexpované („neoficiální“) questy a Quick Questy, které lze hrát pouze s dovolením tvého momentálního PJe. Jak se dostanu do questu? !!! Verbířská vývěska má pouze technickou funkci a PJové se na ni nedívají !!! Nejdříve ze všeho si vyplň Osobní deník a nahraj avatar. Poté jdi s kůží na trh. Napiš žádost na fórum Hledám volný quest podle instrukcí, které najdeš v hlavičce fóra. Pamatuj, čím zajímavější a lépe napsaná žádost, tím větší možnost, že nějakého PJe nadchneš. Také sleduj fórum Hledám hráče. Když se nějaká objeví a tvá postava splňuje její požadavky, nezdráhej se dotyčnému PJi napsat! Aktivně se zajímej o dění na portále, nové questy se zakládají jen jednou za čas. Stává se, že PJové hledají do svých questů náhradu za neaktivní hráče – a pokud budeš vidět, mohou si vybrat právě tebe. Také není na škodu například zajít do hospůdky a poptat se, zda někdo neví o nějaké příležitosti. Jakmile získáš svůj první quest, hledání dalších už je celkem hračka. Jakmile se na portále etabluješ, navážeš kontakty a prokážeš, že jsi aktivní, není již takový problém nějakého PJe přesvědčit. Co je verbířská vývěska a jak se na ni dostanu? Verbířská vývěska je seznam hráčů, kteří chtějí hrát v questu – ale má POUZE TECHNICKOU FUNKCI. Tím, že se na ni přihlásíš, pouze umožníš systému přidat tě do questu, nijak tím však na sebe neupozorníš, žádný PJ se na verbířskou vývěsku nedívá. Je proto opravdu nutné využít fóra Hledám hráče a Hledám volný quest. Přihlásíš se na ni tak, že na hlavní stránce klikneš na nápis „Chci hrát online“. Co mám dělat, když se mi žádný PJ neozývá? Tvoje pohledávka visí na Hledám volný quest už několik týdnů a pořád nic? Může to být zapříčiněno několika důvody. Nejdřív se zaměř na sebe. Přesvědč se, že máš vyplněnou historii, charakter a vzhled, bez nich tě žádný PJ nepřijme. Možná je tvá žádost na fóru příliš jednoduchá a nezajímavá – zkus se více rozepsat. Buď aktivní! sleduj fórum Hledám hráče nebo napiš nějakému PJi, zda by ti neporadil nebo něco nedoporučil. Je ale možné, že prostě zrovna nikdo nový quest nezakládá. Questy se tu hrají dlouho a volný čas jednotlivých PJů se různí, ne vždycky je možné založit nový quest pro nováčky jen proto, že je náborové fórum plné pohledávek. Obrň se, prosím, trpělivostí, a třeba mezitím vstup do nějakého cechu. Jsem v questu. Co teď? Každý PJ nejprve vyhlásí pravidla questu – pečlivě si je pročti, nebývají dlouhá, ale jsou o to důležitější. Poté můžeš například poděkovat za přijetí; s řádným příspěvkem však vyčkej, dokud PJ nenapíše první herní příspěvek. Jak často musím do questu odepsat? Aktivita questu záleží na domluvě PJ a hráčů. Standardní rychlost questu jsou jeden až dva odpisy za týden, ale může se to lišit. V případě delší neaktivity dej vědět svému PJi předem, jinak si ji vyloží jako nezájem o hru a z questu tě vyhodí. Jak dlouho trvá jeden quest? Standardní quest trvá jeden až dva roky, ale může být samozřejmě i kratší. Kromě délky připraveného příběhu vše záleží zejména na aktivitě PJe a hráčů. Jak se dostanu do nějakého Quick Questu (QQ)? Stejně jako do normálního questu. Další z možností je sestavit skupinu, která chce QQ hrát, a oslovit PJe společně. QuickQuesty nejsou příliš časté a v průměru se odehraje jeden za rok, nejčastěji v létě. Bývají velmi žádané. Jak PJ hodnotí moje příspěvky? PJ přiřazuje ke každému příspěvku dva údaje: kvalitu (1-10 bodů) a počet expů (0-5 bodů, pro certifikované 2-10). Tyto údaje nevidí nikdo kromě jiných PJů, dokonce ani ty ne. Kvalita tvých příspěvků se však průměruje do hodnocení, které můžeš najít v hlavičce svého Osobního deníku, a expy se ti přičítají okamžitě. Kvalita příspěvku hodnotí dvě věci: jeho literární zdařilost a to, jak hraješ svoje RP. Ideální příspěvek je čtivý, zajímavý, alespoň 15 řádků dlouhý (ale není ani únavně zdlouhavý), nejsou v něm gramatické chyby. Tvoj postava se v něm chová dle svého charakteru, přemýšlí a reaguje na podněty z PJova příspěvku i ostatních hráčských příspěvků v přehledném sledu. Hodnocení 10 pak přísluší příspěvkům, ze kterých byl PJ vyloženě unešen. Počet expů závisí na tom, jak tvoje postava posunuje děj questu. Pokud se aktivně podílí na řešení zápletky, dostává zpravidla plný počet. Naopak, pokud je pasivní a nechává ostatní, aby přijali veškerá rozhodnutí za ni, nedostane nic. K čemu jsou tagy? Každý PJ na začátku questu napíše pravidla, ve kterých je používání tagů popsané. Tučné písmo znamená přímou řeč, jeho barva pak jazyk, kterým tvá postava mluví. Podtržené písmo značí šeptání, kurzívou se píší myšlenky. Tag „citace“ se používá pouze na fórech, jeho prostřednictvím se citují slova toho, na koho reaguješ. Cechy Co jsou to cechy a k čemu slouží? Cechy jsou společenství postav, které mají nějaké společné zájmy. Slouží především k rozšíření RP a k vybudování sítě kontaktů. Každý cech má také své speciální předměty, které jeho členům napomáhají v činnosti, na kterou je cech zaměřen. Členství zvýší tvoje šance najít si quest, někdy dokonce i určený jen pro členy daného cechu. V některých ceších se také hraje tzv. Život v cechu, neoficiální quest zpravidla se odehrávající v cechovním sídle. Jak se dostanu do cechu? Jakmile si vybereš cech, který je pro tvou postavu nejvhodnější, podej si přihlášku a ZÁROVEŇ napiš cechmistrovi žádost o přijetí. Ta musí nějak vypadat – nestačí pouhé "pls, vem mě do cechu", na to ti žádný CM ani neodpoví. Uveď, proč chceš vstoupit právě do tohoto cechu a jak může tvoje postava přispět k jeho fungování. Některé cechy mají speciální požadavky na vstup, vždy si nejdříve pečlivě pročti informace o cechu. Jsou i takové, které přijímají nové členy jen na pozvání. Jak funguje Život v cechu? Jak již bylo řečeno výše, jde o neexpovaný quest, při kterém však nic nezískáš, ale ani neztratíš. Slouží především k rozvoji RP a k seznámení se z ostatními členy cechu. Zpravidla se odehrává v cechovním sídle. Hlavní slovo náleží cechmistrovi, který zde většinou hraje roli PJe. Jak mohu v cechu postoupit na vyšší pozici? Každý cech má jiná pravidla, ale dlouhodobou oddaností a aktivním hraním questů můžeš svoje šance jen zvýšit. Mohu založit svůj vlastní cech? Ano, ale není to vůbec jednoduché. O založení vlastního cechu přemýšlej pouze v případě, že máš nejen konkrétní a dobře promyšlenou představu o jeho zaměření a fungování, ale také dostatečný finanční obnos a další hráče, kteří do něj vstoupí. Rozhodně nebombarduj RS impulzivními žádostmi! Více informací k zakládání cechů viz Pravidla pro cechy: http://www.immortalfighters.net/index.php?module=pravidla&detail=10 Soutěže Jak fungují soutěže? Na IF se pravidelně pořádají literární a kreslířské soutěže. Bertrand de Blanchefort je organizuje v průměru jednou za dva měsíce. Vyhodnocují se jednotlivě, ale také se započítávají do celoročního hodnocení – to je vyhlašováno po Novém roce a za umístění lze získat nějaké věcné ceny. Více k těmto oficiálním soutěžím najdeš na fóru ***Zadání soutěží - Pravidla***. Dále na portále můžeš narazit na příležitostné soutěže. Mezi ně se dají zařadit Hry bez Hranic (HbH), vnitrocechovní a různé speciální soutěže. Jejich podmínky a pravidla se vždy dozvíš při zadání. Jak se do soutěže přihlásím? Obvykle stačí v termínu vložit soutěžní příspěvek, obrázek nebo odpověď na příslušné fórum. Nemusíš se nikam přihlašovat. V cechovních soutěžích je účast podmíněná vstupem do cechu. Dostávají se za výhru v soutěžích nějaké ceny? Pravidelné literární a kreslířské soutěže jsou oceňovány zkušenostmi, které dostanou všichni zúčastnění v závislosti na obdrženém hodnocení. Tři nejlepší díla jsou navíc zvěčněna v Galerii či v Knihovně. Každé hodnocení se zároveň započítává do celoročních výsledků, které vyhlašujeme vždy po Novém roce. Ti, kdo se soutěží v předchozím roce účastnili nejaktivněji a mají nevyšší průměrné hodnocení, si mohou vybrat fantasy/sci-fi knihu z IF zásob. Tři první místa navíc získávají speciální neherní item (zlatý/stříbrný/bronzový brk či paletu), jenž symbolizuje jejich umístění. V případě vyhlášení jiné soutěže jsou ceny oznámeny v pravidlech. Odměny mohou být jak herní, tak reálné. Kdo soutěže hodnotí? Mohu hodnotit taky? Soutěže jsou hodnoceny skupinou hodnotitelů. Udělují hodnocení v rozmezí 1-10 bodů, to se poté průměruje. Jedním z nich můžeš být i ty: stačí napsat zprávu Bertrandu de Blanchefortovi nebo Silasovi a oni již posoudí tvé kompetence. Na nic si nehrajeme, bude nám stačit, když ukážeš, že čteš fantasy literaturu nebo se zajímáš o umění. Účastnit soutěží se mohou i sami hodnotitelé. V tom případě, logicky, nehodnotí své vlastní dílo, a mají morální povinnost hodnotit objektivně, nikoliv tak, aby ostatní znevýhodnili. Bertrand na to pečlivě dohlíží! Mohu navrhnout téma soutěže? No jasně! Mrkni na fórum *Návrhy soutěží*. Co jsou to Hry bez Hranic a jak se do nich přihlásím? Hry bez Hranic jsou RP soutěže mezi cechy pořádané gerdarským králem. Organizuje je zpravidla Sandra Divoká. Každý cech může na Hry bez Hranic vyslat jednoho svého zástupce, jiné postavy se jich účastnit nesmí. Odměny za Hry bez hranic získávají cechy, nejčastěji ve zlaťácích. Kategorie:Podpora